


Mess

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester has to put up with a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

Lester stalked into his office and slammed the door behind him. Stripping efficiently he put his suit in a plastic bag, ready to be sent to the cleaners. It was a good thing he kept spare clothing at the office and even better that his dry cleaner was a miracle worker. So far they'd never failed to return a suit in pristine condition, no matter what state it had been in when it was dropped off. He wondered what they thought the stains were.

If Abby didn't house train Rex soon, Lester was going to send her his cleaning bill.


End file.
